


Never bet with Celestia Ludenburg

by tea0W0stache



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Background bisexual characters, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Crossdressing, Fluff, Let sakura be pretty 2k21, M/M, Other, Thats right bitches - everyones getting a bisexual awakening today, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: Rule Number 1 in class 78: NEVER make a bet with Celestia Ludenburg. Because you will absolutely lose.--Mondo loses a bet, and Celestia has just the punishment.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, mondo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Never bet with Celestia Ludenburg

**Author's Note:**

> drew some art for it lol  
> https://tea0-0stache.tumblr.com/post/642246119392493568/ive-been-posting-too-much-today-i-swear-this-is

Rule Number 1 in class 78: NEVER make a bet with Celestia Ludenburg. Because you will absolutely lose.

"How the hell d'you even have my size??"

Celeste giggled, hiding behind her hand with a sly smile. "I don't think you deserve an answer for that, Mr. Owada."

Mondo grumbled, but ultimately kept his mouth shut as he let the woman fix the ruffles on his dress.

"I'm going to have to tighten the corset now. Hold still."

Ah fuck.

As soon as she tugged on the strings, Mondo shut his eyes tight and used all of his will power to not make a noise, to just  _ breathe and get it over with.  _

When she finished, it felt like his organs were being crushed, and Mondo sucked in a breath that sounded like a hiss. Celeste gestured to the mirror, and Mondo looked up, clenching his jaw in.. anticipation? Fear? One of the two.

It wasn't very long, pretty short actually, cutting off at his knees - she made him  _ wax his legs for this so they better be fucking appreciative - _ that got longer in the back, and flared out.

It had a lilac purple top, with black trims, along with two black roses at the top, and a black corset. The skirt flared out, also black, and of course ended in a lilac trim.

There was only a glimpse of skin, because his legs were immediately covered by thigh high platform boots - and they were tight. They were kinda uncomfortable, the leather squeaking in ways that made him wince.

Overall, if it was on literally  _ anyone else _ , Mondo would've thought the whole outfit looked good.

But it was on him. And it was- it was fucking  _ weird _ .

His waist was smaller, and while he hated to admit it, the corset made his, ahem _ , 'cleavage', _ as Celeste so lovingly put it, more prominent. 

And while Mono always had makeup on, the blush, eyeshadow -  _ Daiya wore eyeshadow- stop, don't think about that right now -  _ and even the lipstick all felt strange, unnatural. 

At least he got to keep his hair.

"You look gorgeous, Owada. Now. We must go show the others."

"I-"

"You cannot back out now, Owada. You promised; Remember?"

Mondo scowled, but reluctantly followed behind with the quiet click of the platforms.

Celeste told him to wait in front of the Cafeteria door, as she had to 'take care of some things.'

But as he was left alone with his thoughts, Mondo gripped the dress tightly, his hands shaking. He shouldn't look like this. 

Damn his pride. 

"You can come out now."

Shit. Shit- they're all gonna laugh. He can't-

Celeste's gentle hand on his made him let go of the dress in suprise. She had an unreadable expression to her - but.. there was an air of.. reassureace around her. She gave a small squeeze before she let go.

Mondo squeezed his eyes shut, and stepped through the door, preparing himself for the onslaught of mocking laughter when-

All he was met with was silence. Cracking his eyes open, he found.. everyone silently staring at him. Huh. His stomach churned. 

Chihiro looked at him with awe, and the way they gripped their skirt as their eyes raked over him, as if imagining themself in his place. 

His pride swelled.

Aoi and Sayaka had to strain their neck to look at him, these boots made him much taller, and once that registered to them, they complimented him.

"You look so pretty!!"

"Yeah, you look great!"

His heart fluttered. 

The two of them had started talking about other outfits he would look good in, but it was mostly amongst themselves, so Mondo turned his attention to the others. 

Mukuro quietly complimented him, saying he looked even stronger with the help of the corset, and Junko did  _ not hold back. _

"Oh my fucking god, you're like- PORNSTAR HOT! No, wait, maybe not that much.. but you're FUCKIN' CUTE AS HELL!!"

Mondo gaped like a fish for a few seconds, unable to respond. How  _ would _ he even respond??? How the fuck would ANYONE??

He decided to turn his attention away from them, too embarrassed to say anything. 

Sakura, usually great at staying stoic and calm, had begun eyeing his dress, and seemed to flush when she noticed he was taller than her for once. She would look good in something like this. Maybe Mondo could cash something in with Celeste, see if she has a dress for Sakura..

Makoto looked flustered, messing with his hoodie strings as he stuttered out a compliment. Mondo almost chuckled. Even Hifumi, who had stated that his love was only of the 2D variety, regardless of gender, was a little flushed at the collar. His pride swelled a little more.

Leon and Hiro were whisper-yelling about something, and Mondo held back a snort when he caught Leon saying, "Dude, it's not gay if I think he looks good in a dress, it doesn't  _ count,  _ we're  _ homies." _

And he actually  _ did _ snort when he heard Hiro's reply of, "You're right dude, that's not gay, that's called being bisexual, you fucking moron."

They all glanced back at him when Mondo laughed, hiding behind his hands as he snorted, and giggled, and pretended to wipe away a tear.

The last person he didn't see had come up to him without him noticing. They were quiet, and asked a question that he was very familiar with.

_ "Can I touch you?" _

And as soon as he said yes, the absolute STRENGTH Taka used to quickly spin him around, knocking him off his balance, as he pulled him into a dip made Mondo absolutely  _ speechless. _

Even the rest of the class was silent. But when Taka whispered another question, a question he had been preparing for,  _ waiting for _ .

"Can I kiss you?"

And he just. Nods. Because Mondo doesn't trust his voice, not now.

When his lips meet Taka's, he suddenly forgets his in a crowded room, in a dress he thought he didn't like. It was quick, gentle, and purely chaste. 

"Taka?"

He hummed in response. 

"Taka, doll, that was nice 'n all, but I think 'm gonna fall, these shoes are hard t' walk in."

"OH MY GOODNESS-"

With a split second of panic, Taka quickly helps him stand upright again, and dusts off his dress for good measure.

"I am DEEPLY sorry, that was completely unprofessional, I'm so sorry, please forgive me-"

"Oi, Taka."

Mondo bent down, because jesus FUCK these shoes mad him tall, and kissed his forehead. 

"It's cool."


End file.
